User blog:ChishioKunrin/Akinator - RWBY
When hiatus boredom strikes... I decided to see if Akinator could guess various RWBY characters and stuff like that. Every time he asked if the character has a brother or sister and it's a character other than Ruby, Yang, Weiss, the Malachites, or Jaune, I click "Don't know" BECAUSE REALLY. Really. We don't know. Also, he keeps asking me about Homestuck and Soul Eater. They don't have pictures for these guys, but when I click "Send a picture," it says the character's picture is under validation. Sooo, I guess no sending them pictures of the characters. *Zwei - 18 questions. He caught me on the 17th question, when he asked if my character is linked to Rooster Teeth. 18th question was if my character is animated. *Neopolitan - 24 questions. On question 15, he already asked if she's linked to Rooster Teeth. O.o Probably because I previously answered that my character is a girl who fights. Question 22: "Is your character bad?" Yes. Question 23: "Is your character pink-haired?" HE GOT ME. And yet, he went on to 24, asking if she's in an animated cartoon. *Neptune - 19 questions. Question 12: "Does your character have blue hair?" Fffff. Question 13: "Is your character linked to Rooster Teeth?" FFFFFFFFF. Question 14: "Does your character have rad hair?" WHAT. I answered yes. Question 17: "Is your character associated with getting drunk and making food?" WTF. Question 18: "Did your character die in his 20s?" OH GOD. Question 19: "Does your character fight evil?" He got so close, walked away, and then suddenly came back. *Sun - 19 questions. Q 14: "Is your character animated?" Q 15: "Is your character blonde?" Q 16: "Does your character have a tail?" !!!! Q 17: "Does your character produce light?" wat. Q 19: "Is your character linked to Rooster Teeth?" *Miltiades - 21 questions. Q 10: "Does your character have a sister?" Yez. Q 14: "Does your character use a scythe?" Lol. Q 18: "Is your character black-haired?" Q 20: "Is your character mostly red?" Q 21: "Does your character have a twin?" Miltia actually has a pic, so yay. *Penny - 18 questions. After answering that she's linked to Rooster Teeth, not bad, doesn't have animal ears, and doesn't have black hair or white hair or long hair, question 18 is "Is your character a robot?" *Roman - 13 questions. Q 10: "Is your character bad?" Q 11: "Is your character linked to Rooster Teeth?" Q 12: "Does your character wear a hat?" Q 13: "Does your character have orange hair?" Oh God, that made me laugh. They have a pic for him, yay. *Scarlet - Didn't guess it. Q1: "Is your character's gender female?" Don't know! Lol. Q4: "Does your character wear clothes?" LOL. Nudist Scarlet, anyone? Q7: "Is your character a girl?" Don't knowww. Answering with some "Don't know"s, "Probably"s, and "Probably not"s on some things. Q15: "Is your character actually a country?" Hetalia.~ Q19: "Is your character female?" Dude, I don't know! ... Apparently, answering "Don't know" to every gender/sex question results in Akinator thinking it's some internet superhero(?) character named Phantom Futa. *Fetches the brain bleach* Q27: "Is your character male?" Cheezus Crisp, I don't know. Q30: "Is your character from Youtube?" Sure. Q34: "Is your character red-haired?" Yaaas. Q35: "Is your character a drag queen?" *Snort* Don't know. Q47: "Is your character linked to Rooster Teeth?" after asking if they go to a school and live in a dorm. After Q50, he asked if it's Cardin. Q68: "Does your character use guns?" Probably. Q71: "Does your character have red hair?" Um, yas. Q76: "Is your character gay?" Don't know. After Q79, it said Pyrrha. Apparently, no one had added Scarlet yet. *Sage - Didn't guess it. Q15: "Does your character fight against monsters?" Q16: "Is your character linked to Rooster Teeth?" Q17: "Does your character wear green?" Something it's been asking a lot. He thinks of Ren. Nope. Q19: "Is your character the main character of the work in which he appears?" Haha, no. Q21: "Is your character from Winx?" *Imagines Sage with fairy wings* Q32: "Does your character wear goggles?" Where were you when the answer was Neptune? Q42, frickin Cardin came up again. Q45: "Is your character associated with the ocean?" Again, where were you when Neptune? Q58: "Does your character fight?" Q61: "Does your character have anything to do with water?" Neptune, again. 64: "Was your character involved in a really complicated love story?" Thank God no. Q73: "Does your character have spiked hair?" Q74: "Does your character have hair of a peculiar color?" Q79: "Has your cahracter fought against evil creatures?" ... He thought of Neptune. Even after I said no to the goggles and water stuff. Apparently, Swaggie Crona is a thing Akinator can bring up. Category:Blog posts